1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a method of processing information, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, technologies of performing printing with a special color ink such as a clear toner have been increasing. In the printing with a special color ink, an object (hereinafter, a special color object) to be printed with the special color ink is arranged on an existing object of an original copy. This enables the printing with the special color ink.
Here, for example, when a part of a first object overlaps with a second object having higher priority of display than the first object, to add another object (for example, a special color object) only to a portion of the first object, the portion not overlapping with the second object, work for specifying extraction of a contour according to the shape of the portion (for example, work of specifying a processing range of contour extraction processing), or the like is required.
Further, for example, JP 2554631 B discloses a configuration of causing the priority of display of an object to be selected, of overlapping objects, to be highest.
However, with the configuration disclosed in JP 2554631 B, another object cannot be added without hiding a front object. Therefore, another object cannot be added only to a portion of the first object, the portion not overlapping with the second object having higher priority of display than the first object.
There is a need for an information processing device, a method of processing information, and a computer-readable recording medium capable of improving work efficiency of a user when another object is added only to a portion of the first object, the portion not overlapping with the second object having higher priority of display than the first object.